


Trash Prince of Messina

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [4]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously this is a parody of the theme song lyrics from "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" so not all the lines are mine :P</p></blockquote>





	Trash Prince of Messina

Now, this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute, now that I've seen ya  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a school called Messina

In Auckland New Zealand, born and raised  
On the playground is where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool  
And all playin' some football outside of the school

When my brother the rogue who was up to no good  
Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood  
We started one little fight and my friends got mad  
And said, "We don't want to hang with a dude who's so bad"

They said Hero's dead and then it became clear  
All I see is trash when I look in the mirror  
If anything I could say this sitch was unfair  
But I thought, time to face it, these bonds I'll repair

I rolled up to the park with Claudio in tow  
And I said to my friends, "it's all my fault, I know"  
Looked at my kingdom with its trashy patina  
And sat on my throne as the Prince of Messina

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a parody of the theme song lyrics from "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" so not all the lines are mine :P


End file.
